runfandomcom-20200215-history
Known Bugs
Introduction If you know of any bugs in the game trilogy (including Run 1, Run 2, Run 3), please add them here. Remove bugs when they are fixed. Note: Only bugs on Kongregate, player03.com and Run Mobile are guaranteed to be fixed. The bugs in Runaway3D Beta will not be listed here, as there are way too many to count. Instead, known bugs will be put its respective page. List * Jumping on light bridge without penalty: When you are using the Pastafarian, if you run against a Box, the game forgets that you are standing on the light bridge, so you can jump with no penalty, and the light bridge won't disappear. With this method, you can go under to the room under the Ramps without falling out into the space. * Jump in the air: '''When using the Child, and you are falling after you jumped and reached almost to the next platform, you can do a jump in midair when you touch the tile, letting you jump in the air again, landing on the platform safely. Player 03 said this wasn't a bug technically, but somehow it looked pretty strange. * '''A Journey Of 1000 Light Years and Galactic Vandalism (Cool Math): '''Since Player 03 sent Coolmath Games an updated copy of the game, the previously broken achievements (Including A Breath of Fresh Nothing and The Conscientious Lizard) have been fixed, but on Coolmath, these achievements cannot be earned. Do not attempt to earn them if you are playing on Coolmath. * '''Darkness: Sometimes when you play a level/watch a cutscene, the level/background will turn dark. Something weird run.PNG Darkrun.PNG * Music Glitch: If you have "Unsafe Speeds" playing, change to a different character. Wait until the music will start to fade out, and then switch back to the Skater again. Change the character again, and you'll notice that "Unsafe Speeds" will keep playing. This also can be done if you have other music playing, and then switch to the Skater. Wait until the music starts fading out, and then switch to another character. Switch to the Skater again and the music will never fade out. * Background Twist (Works only on mobile): '''If you pause in any level, then close the game, and after a minute reopen it and unpause, you will notice that the background is extremely glitchy. On rare occasions, the background will show your home screen. (Very useful when you're trying to beat the Low-Power Tunnel.) * '''Box Graphical Glitch (Works only on mobile): '''If you are playing a level/watching a cutscene with boxes on screen, close the game and reopen it after a minute. You'll see that the boxes will be glitched out. * '''Impossible Achievement: '''The achievement Landlubber is now impossible due to the rework of the Pastafarian. Do not attempt to earn it if you are playing the updated version of the game. * '''Character Disappearance (May only work on mobile): '''Sometimes when you open Run on mobile, a character will be missing from the title screen. Often can happen if the character was wearing a costume. * '''Delayed Ice Tile Loading (Infinite Mode on Christmas Update): If you travel too fast through an Infinite Mode level that is supposed to have ice during the Christmas update, the tiles may load improperly or too late. Fixed Bugs This lists all fixed bugs. * Wiki links in D- and F- Tunnels: When you click the wiki link on these levels before they are renamed, they take you to the pages for "Level D-1", "Level D-2", "Level F-1", etc. These pages do not exist. This is fixed since all levels like these have their pages left redirects, so it will send you to the correct page. * Teleportation Glitch: '''Previously, when you hadn't finished an achievement, clicking the achievement will send you to that tunnel. This was a game-breaking bug. When you are still in earlier levels like Level 10 or so, clicking the Bunny Hop achievement would send you right to Level X, which allows you to skip large portions of the game. (You don't even have to buy the Bunny for that...) The same goes for when you skip instantaneous to levels like the N-Tunnel. Even more bizarre, after beating Level X early, the game will strangely mistake The Way Back, part 8 and 9 as The Way Back, part 1 and 2, and so on. That way you can get to the end of the released levels before you finish Level 4. This is fixed now. * '''The Crystal Gallery, part 1 (Angel Missions): On this level (in the Angel Missions only), sometimes the Angel used to spawn on the wrong side of the tunnel. If you fell off, then you should hopefully have come back in the right place. * '''Figure Skater: '''This achievement states that you must beat the level in three jumps, yet it used to be earnable in 5-7 jumps. This achievement is rather hard, so it was recommended to get it quickly in case the bug was fixed. * '''Bunny Hop: '''Bunny Hop's description states that it requires the entire level, yet it used to be earnable by beating about 75%. This was the intentional way to earn the achievement and the bug was only a description error. (The achievement now requires reaching the cutscene without jumping) * '''Cutscene Skip: '''Works rarely on mobile, if you don't dislodge any tiles in Level 10, you may skip cutscene "Coming Through" Category:Run 3 Category:Run 2 Category:Game Category:Data